NCIS: Ottawa (season 1)
The first season of the American-Canadian crime drama NCIS: Ottawa premiered on CBS on September 24, 2013, and ended on May 13, 2014. It aired directly after the eleventh season of NCIS. The series focuses on the characters of NCIS division, the Center of Tier 1 Operations in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Season one was originally planned to have 15 episodes. On October 3, 2013, after rating as the most watched new show of the Fall 2013 U.S. television season, CBS ordered a full set of 24 episodes. Cast and characters Main *Pete L. J. Dickson as K.C. Raiden *Scott Bakula as Dwayne "King" Cassius Pride *Camille Sullivan as Amy Callen *Chris Hardwick as Rob Knight *Lucas Black as Christopher LaSalle *Zoe McLellan as Meredith Brody *Kyla Pratt as Sabrina Thompson *Rob Kerkovich as Sebastian Lund *CCH Pounder as Loretta Wade *Mackenzie Astin as Sai Harrison Recurring *Steven Weber as Douglas Hamilton *Joel Kinnaman as Ryan Cole Guest stars Crew The first season was produced by CBS Television Studios, in association with Wings Productions, and When Pigs Fly Incorporated. The series was created by Gary Glasberg as a second spin-off from NCIS, which was created by Donald P. Bellisario, after NCIS: Los Angeles, which was created by Shane Brennan. Originally, NCIS: Red, a spin-off of NCIS: Los Angeles, was suppose to be the third spin-off of the NCIS franchise. However, CBS passed on Red in favour of Ottawa. Overview The first season had 13 (downgraded to 12 later on) actors get star billing. Pete L. J. Dickson (credited as Pete Dickson) portrays K.C. Raiden, an NCIS Special Agent second-in-charge of the Center of Tier 1 Operations team in Ottawa. Though his friends call him "K.C." he does not know what his first name is. Chris Hardwick and Mackenzie Astin portray Rob Knight, a former US Army Ranger, and Sai Harrison, a former Navy SEAL, working as Senior NCIS agents. They are K.C.'s partners and are very curious about his past. Camile Sullivan plays as Amy C., a Junior Field agent on the NCIS Center of Tier 1 Operations who comes from a Marine step-family, studied forensics and criminology in college. However, she does not remember who she really is or where she came from, and doesn't know her last name. Rocky Carroll had a recurring role as Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS. Pauley Perrette appeared in two episodes as Abby Sciuto, the forensic specialist at NCIS headquarters. Noam Jenkins guest starred in two episodes as Jet Haro, the NCIS / OPD Liaison Officer. Episodes Reception Ratings NCIS: Ottawa ranked as one of the most watched new shows for the Fall 2013 television season with the season premiere drawing 19.5 million viewers and a 5.9/11 ratings share among adults 18-49. In Canada, it ranked as the most watched show on Global TV with more than 3.10 million viewers. Ratings were ahead of the fourth season premiere of NCIS: Los Angeles which occupied in the same time slot before. Critical response Awards Home media References External Links Category:NCIS: Ottawa Category:NCIS: Ottawa seasons Category:2013-14 television season